A luminaire is a system for producing, controlling, and/or distributing light for illumination. For example, a luminaire can include a system that outputs or distributes light into an environment, thereby allowing certain items in that environment to be visible. Luminaires are often referred to as “light fixtures.”
An HID luminaire includes at least one high intensity discharge (“HID”) lamp. The HID lamp is connected to at least one ballast that controls the current flowing through the HID lamp. By controlling the current flow, the ballast can be used to control the brightness of the HID lamp.
As a byproduct of converting electricity into light, an HID lamp typically generates a substantial amount of heat. If allowed to accumulate, the heat generated by the HID lamp can cause damage to the ballast. For example, raising the operating temperature of the ballast can result in efficiency degradation and premature failure of the ballast, thereby decreasing the lifespan and functionality of the HID luminaire.
Traditionally, HID luminaire manufacturers have addressed this problem by placing the HID lamp and ballast in different housings that are located far apart from one another. This configuration is expensive at least because a substantial amount of wiring is required to electrically connect the HID lamp housing with the ballast housing and because installation and maintenance of the HID luminaire requires a person to access and manipulate two different housings. This configuration also is generally undesirable because the external wiring and connections between the remote housings are not aesthetically pleasing.